Today Was Bad But Tomorrows Better
by RazorGirl
Summary: Both Logan and Blaine are in love with Kurt. What happens when New Directions turn up with some news for Kurt. Warning, Boy/Boy kissing.  i do not own glee or any of the characters which i have used in this story not sure if i should add another chapter.


A/N: I do not own any of the glee characters that I have used in this fic. I also don't own Logan. He belongs to CP Coulter.

Logan was sitting in the empty practice room by a piano, and he started to play 'Candle On The Water' he closed his eyes lightly then he began to sing:

I'll be your candle on the water

My love for you will always burn

I know you're lost and drifting,

But the clouds are lifting

Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn.

I'll be your candle on the water

Till every wave is warm and bright

My soul is there beside you,

Let this candle guide you

Soon you'll see a golden stream of light

A cold and friendless tide has found you

Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down

I'll paint a ray of hope around you

Circling in the air, lighted by a prayer

I'll be your candle on the water

This flame inside of me will grow

Keep holding on, you'll make it

Here's my hand so take it

Look for me reaching out to show

As sure as rivers flow,

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go

He held the last line of the song for a few long seconds then he sighed. He sang that song for someone he loved. Kurt Hummel. But he knew that Kurt didn't feel the same way towards him. No. Kurt was in love with Blaine, someone who Logan hated so much, Logan clenched his theist's just at the thought of Kurt and Blaine being together. He knew that both guys were in love with each other but each one of them were to afraid to admit there love. This made Logan very happy, there was a chance that Kurt could become his. Kurt then walked into the practice room with Blaine, they both looked so happy together, this pained Logan.

"Hey Logan what are you doing in here?" Blaine asked

"What do you think Anderson?" Logan spat at Blaine, Blaine looked at Logan. But he didn't answer. Kurt didn't know what to say. Then the three boys heard voice's coming closer to the room they where in, Kurt thought he knew some of the voices but he just thought it was his imagination.

"Warblers isn't on today" Blaine said walking up to the door to see who it was. But before he could reach the door, a brunch of people walked in. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw who had just walked into the room.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Logan snapped at the group of people.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face, Both Blaine and Logan heart's melted at the sight of Kurt smiling and they both wanted Kurt to keep smiling like that forever. The group of people looked at Kurt all the girls apart of Santana and Lauren all screamed in happiness

"Kurt!" then ran up to there friend and palled him into a tight group hug the boys, Santana and Lauren all stayed where they were but they were smiling, they were happy to see that Kurt was doing fine at Dalton.

"I get to see my Dolphin again" Britney said smiling. Once the girls palled away, Finn walked over to Kurt

"Erm Kurt, there's no way to tell you this" Finn started then stopped trying to find what words to use Kurt's smile faded

"Dad hasn't had another heart attack has he?" Kurt asked his eyes fall of worry. Finn quickly put up his hands in defense

"No, Nothing like that" Kurt sighed in relief at Finn's response

"Then what is it then?, it must be serious if all of New Direction's are here" Kurt said as he raised an eye brow

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE" Logan shouted, Everyone looked at him, Kurt was the first to speak

"These are New Directions, they are the glee club from my old school" Kurt said they all gave a short wave then Mercedes took a deep breath and took on step closer to Kurt

"Kurt not all of New Directions are here" She said Kurt looked at his friend

"What are you talking about Mercedes?" Kurt asked

"It's Karofsky" At the sound of the name Kurt froze in fear he didn't want to ask but he had to know,

"What about him?" Kurt asked not moving, Logan stood up. Wondering why Kurt now looked like he had seen a ghost.

"He joined New Directions" Tina blurted. Kurt's eyes widened in fear.

"We tried to convince Mr. Shue to not let him join but he got angry at us, Kurt, So we all came here to warn you, for you know regionals" Quinn said Kurt didn't know what to say, he was dead scared.

"There's something else" Puck said then he dug his hand into his pockets and palled out a Disk.

"Whats this?" Kurt asked surprise

"I hacked onto the school locker room CTV camera and found it?" Puck said then added "Finn, Mike, Sam and Artie were all with me, I've shown the rest of the girls in glee club"

"Kurt want to explain?" Rachel then said with a raised eyebrow

"But what's on that disk?" Kurt asked already knowing the answer but prayed that he was wrong

"We saw what Karofsky did to you in the locker room" Artie said, Logan wanted to know what happened in this so called locker room but didn't ask

"So is Karofsky a Dolphin or a shark?" Britney asked everyone looked at her, Kurt bit his lip it wasn't his place to say that Karofsky was gay or in Britney's case a Dolphin

"Isn't it obvious, the guy's gay" Puck snapped Logan then realized what had happened and this angered him.

"Does Karofsky know that you guys know?" Kurt asked, then all of New Directions nodded

"The guys confronted him" Rachel said

"Great" Kurt said "I now know why Karofsky joined the Glee club" Kurt said

"Why did he join glee then?" Santana asked

"Finn you remember when I told you and dad that Karofsky threatened to kill me" Kurt asked, Finn thought for a bit then nodded, Finn then understood what Kurt was trying to say.

"Hold up a sec, Karofsky threatened to kill you?" Mercedes asked "Kurt why didn't you tell me?" Blaine and Logan where both looking at Kurt and New Directions both boys couldn't believe that someone would threaten to kill Kurt.

"Yes he did, he said he would kill me if anyone else new about the kiss" Kurt said

"what do you mean by anyone else?" Sam asked confused

"After it happened I told Blaine" Kurt said Everyone looked at Blaine, Blaine bit his lip

"Then I went with Kurt to talk to Karofsky to help him come to terms with his sexuality but he wouldn't listen" Blaine said. Everyone went quite

"So let me get this straight" Logan said then everyone looked at him, "Someone kissed Kurt, Kurt told Blaine, Blaine tried to talk to this guy but this guy wouldn't listen, then this guy threatened to kill Kurt if he told anyone else about this kiss." Logan said everyone then looked at each other

"Yes, thats the basic sum up" Kurt replied, then a thought came to him, he looked at Finn

"Dad doesn't know about the kiss does he?" Kurt asked

"Don't worry we haven't told him or mum" Finn replied Kurt sighed in relief.

"Kurt?" Mercedes said Kurt looked at his best friend "So did Karofsky join the glee club because we all know about the kiss and that he is going to try and kill you?" Mercedes asked worried about the last bit

"Maybe" Kurt said quietly

"What do you mean by maybe?" Mike asked

"Don't worry about it, thanks for letting me know" Kurt said.

"Kurt if we knew then we wouldn't have confronted him" Mercedes said. Just then a man walked into the room.

"If you do not attend here please can you leave now" He said looking at New Directions, New Directions looked at him and sighed

"See you later Kurt" They said then left.

Leaving Kurt, Logan, Blaine and the man alone in the room. The man then looked at Blaine

"Mr. Anderson I need to talk to you in my office now" he said then took his leave. Blaine looked at Kurt

"You going to be ok Kurt?" Blaine asked Kurt gave a fake smile

"Yes, I'll be fine" Kurt replied. Blaine patted Kurt on the shoulder then left. Logan was now alone with Kurt, He loved it when he was alone with Kurt, but this time it was different

"Kurt you know the Warblers will protect you against this guy right" Logan said, Kurt took in a deep breath tears were steaming down his eyes.

"Thanks" Kurt replied and wiped his tears away then he sat down on one of the sofas. Logan sat down next to him. He saw that Kurt was scared. Logan let out a breath, by now he would have made a comment about how great Kurt was looking, or at least have tired to do something to him to show his love, but after knowing what Kurt has gone though and what might happen, he thought that it would be the wrong time to do so.

"What makes it hard to understand is why would he join Glee, if he hates it, and if he wanted to kill me, he might have already done so by now" Kurt muttered Logan looked at Kurt, his heart racing

"Maybe he's not going to kill you" Logan said, looking at Kurt, Kurt looked at Logan then looked around the room,

"Then why join glee? When he knows I'll be at regionals with the Warblers" Kurt questioned

"I don't know maybe, he tried sinning and found that he actually liked it." Logan said, Kurt huffed

"You don't know this guy, he is the devil which was sent to torture my life, even though I'm hear at Dalton, Just knowing that he is in glee and that I'm going to see him at regionals, it frightens me" Kurt said

"Wow. You must have gone though hell at your old school"

"If you call, getting thrown into dumpsters every morning, getting pushed into lockers by every jock that wasn't in glee club, getting called fag most of the time, getting slushied at least once a day"

"Slushied?" Logan asked

"It's when someone throws a Slushy in your face."

"Oh. wow sorry Kurt that sounds awful"

"The worst part was, that no one ever seemed to notice, not even my friends, and when people did notice they didn't do anything about it. they just stood there and watched" Kurt said more tears started to fall down on his cheeks

"Well at least you were strong" Logan said trying to cheer Kurt up he hated it so much when Kurt cried

"Strong" Kurt said "It got the the point that I flinched when ever I heard a locker close, I was afraid to even turn a corner because I thought he would be there just waiting to shove me into a locker or worse" Kurt replied

"Kurt, I'm so sorry I didn't know" Logan said "But that's all in the past, you come here now"

"I know this sounds wired but I miss it. I miss my friends, I miss Glee club" Kurt said

"Kurt, you are in a new glee club and you have new friends. I know that you miss your old school, but it will take time to get used to this one" Logan said. Kurt looked at Logan

"Thanks" Kurt said wiping the tears from his eyes, he never new Logan could be so, so understanding. Logan new he shouldn't but he couldn't stop himself, he lent in closer to Kurt there lips were only a few inches apart Kurt could feel Logan's hot breath and Logan could feel Kurt's. Kurt then realized what was happening and Kurt moved away from Logan buy standing up seeing Kurt stand up Logan stood up aswell,

"Thank you for listening to me, it kind of feels better now that I have told someone else apart from Blaine" Kurt said, Kurt was about to leave when he was stopped Kurt turned to found that Logan had grabbed his arm. Logan stepped closer to Kurt.

"Kurt" Logan said looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt was just about to say something when Logan kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt froze his second kiss had been stolen from him, but unlike the first time Kurt felt that this kiss had more warmth to it, mainly because Kurt did't mind Logan unlike Karofsky. Kurt tired to push Logan off of him, but he wasn't strong enough Logan felt Kurt trying to push him off so he parted his lips from Kurt's, Kurt was speechless

"Kurt I'm so sorry, something just came over me" Logan said, Kurt looked at Logan. Logan let go of Kurt's arm and Kurt walked quickly out of the room. Leaving Logan on his own, Logan walked over to the piano stool and kicked it releasing his anger. 'How could I have done that now he is going to hate me for sure' he thought to himself, then he thought of something and smiled, and left the room.

At the next Warblers practice Logan asked if he could perform a song, David and Wes both looked at each other then at Blaine they all nodded Logan smiled and pressed play on his IPod,

Open up your eyes take a look at me

get picture fixed in your memory

I've been driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart

And i won't stop until I start to stand out

to stand out

Some people settle for the typical thing

Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings

It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time

Before I move to the front of the line

And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make

Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes

To stand out

Above the crowd

Even if I gotta shout out loud

'Til mine is the only face you see

Gonna stand out 'til you notice me

If the squeaky wheels always gettin the greese

I'm totally devoted to disturbin the peace

And I'll do it all again, when I get it done

Until I become your number one

No method to the madness and means of escape

Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape

It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when

You get the message that I'm tryin to send

I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head

And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end

To stand out

Above the crowd

Even if I gotta shout out loud

'Til mine is the only face you see

Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah

If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just

Walkin' by

There's nothin' that I wouldn't do

If it was gettin' you to notice

I'm alive

All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove

I got whatever it takes

It's a piece of cake

To stand out

Above the crowd

Even if I gotta shout out loud

'Til mine is the only face you see

Gonna stand out

Stand out, hey

Stand out!

(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)

Stand out!

(Hmph!)

'Til mine's the only face you see

Gonna stand out

'Til you notice me

Once Logan had finished singing he looked at Kurt, then Logan smiled. Blaine new what Logan was about to do but before Blaine could do anything to stop Logan, Logan said

"Kurt want to go out with me?" He asked, everyone looked at Kurt, who was now red, and not really sure what to say, mainly because he loved Blaine but Logan had just sung a song to him, and if Kurt rejected Logan everyone would think Kurt would be an ass. "Well?" Logan said Kurt snapped back to reality. David and Wes looked at each other.

"Sorry Logan but Kurt's taken" Wes said, everyone turned there attention onto Wes,

"You see Kurt, Blaine's in love with you" David said. This time Blaine went red.

"Well I was going to tell you myself but since Wes and David have let the cat out of the bag, O better say this now then say it later. Kurt want to go out with me?" Blaine asked, Logan gave an evil look at Blaine, but then turned to face Kurt, Logan new that Kurt was going to chose Blaine, but that didn't mean he could stop trying.

"Blaine I would love to go out with you" Kurt said while standing up from his seat. Blaine smiled and walked over to Kurt and then kissed Kurt on the lips, this was it the moment Kurt had been waiting for his first kiss that actually meant something. both Blaine and Kurt could feel the hotness of each others breath in the mouths, this kiss felt so warm, and fall of love from both of the kissers. Then one of the Warblers coughed then Blaine and Kurt broke away from each other realizing that Warblers was still on.

"Ok, well lets just call this a day" David said standing up Wes nodded in agreement and stood up as well, The Warblers all walked out of the room leaving Kurt and Blaine behind. Logan was the first out of the door, he couldn't stand seeing Blaine kissing Kurt. David and Wes were the last people to leave, and as they left then closed the doors behind them. Leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.


End file.
